Conner
"Everything you say is true, it's completely infallible" -Conner Talking about the Wiki "Blah, Blah, Blah, something about politics." -Every Conversation with Conner Intro Conner Tiffany Wong-Kim is a former member of the degenerate humans podcast and the best friend to Vishesh. Conner was formerly in an intimate relationship with fellow podcast member, Dylan Melvin Goldberg Jr. and they dated for almost 2 years. Conner is known best for claiming that he has crippling depression, suicidal tendencies, and overall pessimism. He was born on July 12th, 1999. Is youtube is Freedom Fry Gun. In an interview he said that "They are the three things americans love." Personality Conner is shown to be a pessimist and a downer. Early Life Conner Tiffany Wong-Kim was born on July 12th, 1999. His parents are named Boberto Wong and Tracy Kim. During his early years he was always curious about his sexuality until he determined himself pansexual. When he was 15 he started dating Gabriella Johnsonson. However they broke up after a year while arguing which Dorito flavor is the best. He chose Nacho Cheese and she chose Cool Ranch. About a month after he met Abinab Shrestha and they immediately got together. However, Abinab broke up with him after he realized that they weren't meant to be. About a month later (11 months before the 1st episode of the podcast) he met Dylan Melvin Goldberg and the two have been best friends ever since. Career He and Vishesh first met at a talent agency, where Conner was auditioning for a role. Vishesh told him about his channel and a new idea that he came up with called the Degenerate Humans Podcast- it was planned to star Dylan Goldberg, Vishesh Goldberg, Abinab Shrestha and Conner Wong-Kim. During the filming of the episodes Abinab was mad at Conner because they exes. So Vishesh decided that he had no choice, but to kick Abinab off the podcast and find a new member. Luckily shortly after they met the son of the talented Michael Chiklis- George and During the filming of the first episode, Dylan was sick and was therefore unavailable to be in it. Conner was dissed in Vishesh's disstrack. In it VIshesh says,"Conner you think you are mellow? No you are not you are an ugly fellow!" Because of this he got the help of his BF Dylan (at the time) and ex-boyfriend Abinab(who was promptly kicked from the disstrack due to the tension). Creating the FFEU (Freedom Fries Extended Universe) TBA The Degenerate Humans Podcast (Aug 2017-Oct 2017) Conner stated in part 1 of The Degenerate Humans Podcast that he made out with a dude. He also stated that he has dated multiple guys and girls one of which appeared as a guest (Gabby). He is set to appear in Season 2 of the Degenerate Humans Podcast. However he hasn't been confirmed for Season 4. Falling out with Vishesh After the Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 5 he and Vishesh got into an argument and stopped talking. Vishesh was mad at Conner because Conner made a disstrack against him. Soon after Conner quit the degenerate humans podcast and Vishesh ended the series all together. Rebooting the Podcast (Dec 2017-) Vishesh now is creating the Degenerate Humans Podcast 2.0 which is to star Dylan and Conner as well. This was because Conner and Vishesh became friends again. It is now labeled "Season 2" of the podcast and is comprised of 7 episodes. Since then Vishesh has gone on to confirm season 4 of the Podcast something that Conner has since denied saying that "It might not happen." Rapping Career (Apr 2018-) Although not directly mentioned in a video Conner is creating an album called the Fight for Freedom. His first song was called The Keversez Disstrack and his next one will be called Safe Spaces and Nazi Haircuts and is currently being written. Gaming Career (2018/2019-) Although he hasn't posted a non-podcast video, Conner has stated that he will create some gaming videos. Relationships Vishesh and Conner Conner and Vishesh are shown to be very close. However, Conner has currently not appeared in any other video than the degenerate humans podcast. Conner is also making a distract for fun against Vishesh. Vishesh has later stated that he will make a Content Policeman against Conner once he posts the video. Conner and Dylan Conner and Dylan are also shown to be close friends from the Degenerate Humans Podcast Season 1 Episode 2. Together they are righting a disstrack against fellow podcast member Kevin Goldberg (also Dylan's Brother) and because of this have put the podcast on hold. Shortly after they broke up, but are still friends to this day. Conner and Abinab Conner and Abinab are ex-boyfriends. They got really close until they broke up and Vishesh kicked him of the podcast. However, they soon after became close friends as Conner planned on having Abinab in his disstrack, however Abinab was kicked due to the tension. Conner and Dorje Conner and Dorje are both OG members of the podcast appearing in the first part of the series. The seem to be quite close. Conner and Mateus Conner and Mateus have never interacted on screen so it can be assumed that they've never met. Conner and Gabby Conner and Gabby are former boyfriend and girlfriend. They are shown to still be close, after the breakup Conner and Likes -Politics -Rapping -Gaming -Podcast Dislikes -People assuming his gender Awards and Nominations Quotes "Everything you say is true, it's completely infallible" "I'm gonna like that post." "The ones where we talked about traps, whether they were gay or not." "We have 2 big events in the degenerate humans news, first of all we are monetized" Trivia - Has been in multiple relationships with both guys and girls. - He is pansexual. - Easily the most entertaining member of The Degenerate Humans Podcast. - Is a "chick magnet". - Coined the term "taxi" as a verb. -Former Boyfriend of Gabriella Johnsonson -Very Mellow -"An ugly fellow" -Ex Boyfriend of Abinab Shresta Featured Videos The Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 1- YOU MADE OUT WITH A DUDE???? The Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 2- Finding our anime waifu like the thugs we are The Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 3 The Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 4- MC Connor The Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 5- NEVER The Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 6- Vishesh Isn't Hosting Anymore The Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 7- I was force to make this